Dynamite
by Zoey2012
Summary: Blaine and Kurt out sing the football Jocks at a rave!


**Dynamite-Glee Style**

* * *

**Do not own Dynamite, Taio Cruz, or Glee!**

* * *

**(Kurt's POV)**

* * *

I don't know how this started, one minute we were talking to each other and the next, we were arguing with Dave and football Jocks that we couldn't out sing them. I guess this is how that started.

It was just Blaine and me against them, but we knew we could win. We went to the stage in the performance area at the rave we were at.

And it was HUGE!

Anyways we got on the stage as the lights dimmed, and the color strobe lights flicked on.

The crowd was huge! I guess that's what you should expect at a rave.

Before the whole thing started we shared a quick kiss, and we told the DJ to put out a lot of fog and colored strobe lights.

"Without further Ado, let's welcome, Kurt and Blaine from, McKinley High school!" The DJ announced.

We both took a deep breath and I smiled at Blaine and I let him start. The music boomed loud overhead.

Blaine threw his hands up in the air, "NOW, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" He shouted and smiled when the crowd did that**.**

* * *

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

* * *

**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

**I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

**I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

**Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

* * *

**Yeah, yeah**

* * *

**'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

* * *

**Yeah!**

* * *

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

* * *

**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

* * *

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

* * *

**I came to move, move, move, move**

**Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

**Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do**

* * *

**Yeah, yeah**

* * *

**'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

* * *

**Yeah!**

* * *

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

* * *

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

* * *

**I'm gonna take it all,**

**I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.**

**Higher overall,**

**I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.**

**Cause I, I, I believe it,**

**And I, I, I I just want it all...**

**I just want it all...**

**I'm gonna put my hands in the air!**

**Hands, hands in the air!**

**Put your hands in the air!**

* * *

The platform we were standing on rose into the cool, autumn night air. It actually felt like we were having our own concert.

* * *

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

* * *

After we said that last line, fireworks exploded behind us.

When we finished, the crowd exploded with cheers and laughter and applause. We grinned when we see the football jocks leave as they knew when they had been beat.

It was a good feeling to have.

It was even better when Blaine kissed me and the crowd yipped cheers of "Aww!"

* * *

**Tell me how you liked it!**

* * *

**Please review!**

* * *

**Love Ya!**

**~Zoey2012~**


End file.
